


Prequel to "My Comic Valentine"

by shyk3ls



Series: Bucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutant Original Character - Freeform, Mutant Powers, Mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyk3ls/pseuds/shyk3ls
Summary: The prequel to the first story in this series.





	Prequel to "My Comic Valentine"

“Babe, your hands are drenched,” Tony said as you walked down the hall hand in hand. “Calm down. You’re great, he’s gonna love you. Hopefully not too much.” You gasped as you entered the room covered with white walls. As he stood, you took a quick glance at all the scars on his body. “Hi, my name’s Ste…” You said before you fainted. Luckily Tony caught you, “Stella! Come on sugar, come back.” Bucky couldn’t help but feel guilty as he saw you faint. He pressed up against the glass, attempting to get a better look at you. 

***TIME SKIP***

“How long was I out?” You ask Steve as you come to. “Two hours, less than usual. Tony had to go to a meeting, oh and you’re not allowed to go back in there.” He said. “You and me both know that I’m gonna get out of here one way or another, so just let me go and your smile will stay pretty.” You say as you begin to get up. “Stella, I promised him this ti-” He says as you vanish. “No respect for elders.” He groans.

You reappear inside Bucky’s cell. He’s sleeping peacefully, but as you move to get a closer look, he springs up and out of bed. “Oh, so you’re awake? Good, now I can introduce myself. I’m Stella.” You say politely, offering your hand for a shake. You’re right-handed, but decide to offer your left hand to show you aren’t afraid to touch his. “James, but Steve calls me Bucky.” He says in his gravelly and deep voice. “Well, I hope you and I can be friends, Bucky.” He sits in a wooden chair on the other side of the room and gestures for you to sit on the bed. Instead, you decide to sit in the wooden chair next to his. Obviously uncomfortable he says, “Listen, you seem great an’ all but I’m  **very** dangerous.” You stare blankly into his eyes and say, “I know almost everything about your past. I wanna hear it from you though. So, I’ll keep coming back no matter how long it takes. Think of it as free therapy.” “Fine,” he says, “but for every question you ask me, I get to ask you one in return.” “Deal.” You say. “What’s your full name?” “James Buchanan Barnes.” He states blankly. “What’s yours?” He asks. “Starletta Jason-Marie Todd. I’m named after my grandparents. You actually know one of them.” Bucky stares at you contemplating his next question. “How did you get in my room?” “Wow. So you aren’t going to ask about my grandfather, okay. Umm, I’m a mutant. I’m extremely agile, fast, and can teleport to any place I’ve ever been. Well actually if I’ve seen it, I can get in. I have other powers too but we'll get into those later.” You state quickly. Bucky just stares at you with a look of approval. “Balls!” You shout as your phone goes off. As you answer the phone you don’t see the look of sadness that flashes through Bucky’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be there in 5 minutes, I promise.” You say to a distressed Tony. As you turn around with a look of guilt on your face Bucky speaks before you can form any words, “It’s alright. I understand you have important business to attend to. You are special after all.” He says grinning. “Thanks for being so amicable about it. And I’m not that special,” you say walking through the door. “No, you definitely are.” You hear him say under his breath. 

As you walk up to your bedroom door after some hours of brutal training, thanks to Scar (Scarlet Witch), you hear moans. “Tony.” You call out walking into your shared bedroom. You gasp as you see him wrapped up in the sheets. ‘He must be having another nightmare.’ You think as you gently try to wake him. He then grabs you and pulls you into bed with him. “Tony,” you say again still trying to wake him up. “Mmm, you smell soooo good.” He says moaning. ‘Oh, this is no night terror.’ He then starts rutting his dick against your thigh, “Oh, yesss.” He moans tiredly. Seeing as though you and Tony had only been going out for several months now, and that you grew up in a ‘Fear God’ type household, y’all hadn’t done too much intimately. “Tony stop,” you say as you start hyperventilating. “Oh shit! Stella, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He says, afraid he overstepped and scared you. “Yeah, I’m fine, I guess.” “Do you wanna talk about your day?” He asks. “Nah, can we cuddle though?” You ask in response. He nods his head and lies down with you to cuddle. 

***Bucky’s POV***

‘They didn’t have dames like that back in my day.’ He thinks lying down in bed. ‘No. You can’t think of her like that. She’s with Tony.’ He couldn’t help but feel a pull towards her. James fell asleep to the memory of her eyes that night. 


End file.
